doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Toontubers
SDI Media de México |estudio_doblaje2 = Candiani Dubbing Studios |estudio_doblaje3 = Sensaciones Sónicas (archivo) |estudio_doblaje4 = Etcétera Group (archivo) |estudio_doblaje5 = VSI Civisa |traductor = |ingeniero_grabacion = Armando Lozada (SDI) Jorge Betanzos (Candiani) |ingeniero_edicion = Armando Lozada (SDI) Jorge Betanzos (Candiani) |origen = Brasil |grabacion1 = México |grabacion2 = Venezuela |año = |año_producc = |año_emision = 2016-presente |duracion = |temporadas = |episodios = |editor_dialogo = George Andujar |version_español = 70px }} Toontubers es una serie de cortos de Cartoon Network, presentada por los personajes de Un show más, Mordecai y Rigby, donde hablan y dan consejos y trucos sobre los videojuegos, especialmente los juegos online de Cartoon Network, así como otros videojuegos muy populares en la actualidad como Overwatch, Five Nights at Freddys, The Sims 4, Undertale, Heroes of the Storm, League of Legends, Fortnite, Dragon Ball FigtherZ, Crash Bandicoot, etc. Reparto Voces adicionales *Mónica Cuevas *Raúl Anaya Archivo México: * José Gilberto Vilchis * Luis Leonardo Suárez * Salvador Reyes * David Bueno * Alan Bravo * Carlos Hernández * Arturo Cataño * Mariana Toledo * Mario Castañeda * Moisés Iván Mora * Daniel del Roble * Manuel Bueno * José Luis Castañeda * José Antonio Toledano * José Arenas * Dan Osorio (Voz en off) * Alejandro Urbán * Auri Maya * Alan Ituriel * Enrique Cervantes * Melissa Gedeón * José Luis Piedra * Rossy Aguirre Venezuela: * Ángel Balam * Jesús Hernández * Leisha Medina * Reinaldo Rojas * Rocío Mallo Argentina: *Alejandro Bono *Agostina Longo *Noelia Lestani *Ariel Abadi Muestras multimedia Nuestro mejor (y primer) Gameplay Ski Safari ToonTubers Cartoon Network Tú pierdes, ¡DAME EL CONTROL! Toontubers Cartoon Network ¿Qué es la Carta del Campo de Maíz? Toontubers Cartoon Network Donde Rigby perdió el piso Game Wizard Toontubers Cartoon Network Mordecainado- El Hombre de Nieve Destructor Toontubers Cartoon Network Rodando, rodando, rodando hacia un solo lado… “Una Dulce Ooodisea” Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡Jugamos OVERWATCH! Nos sentimos muy bien… Toontubers Cartoon Network Por demanda popular… SISTER LOCATION!!!!! ToonTubers Cartoon Network ¡DEJA DE SONREÍR, STEVEN! ToonTubers Cartoon Network THE SIMS 4 UN REALITY SHOW MÁS (parte 1) Toontubers Cartoon Network Mito Chico Bestia = ¡EJÉRCITO DE CHICO BESTIAS! Toontubers-0 EL MEJOR REGALO NAVIDEÑO DEL MUNDDDOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH ToonTubers Cartoon Network Hello Neighbor, ¡choca esos cinco! ¡TERMINAMOS TU JUEGOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Toontubers Cartoon Network RIGBY NO TIENE CONTROL EMOCIONAL PARA LA RUTA PACIFISTA EN UNDERTALE Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡¡Sonic Fitness!! ToonTubers Cartoon Network ¡¡¡Sobreviví la selva de Minecraft!!! Toontubers Cartoon Network Heroes of the Storm Toontubers Cartoon Network Ojos en el balón... ¡RIGBY NO TIENE MUNDIAL! VamosPotro ToonTubers Cartoon Network SOMOS MUY VETERANOS EN EL HEROES OF THE STORM ToonTubers Cartoon Network UN REALITY SHOW MÁS LA CONTINUACIÓN (PARTE 2) Toontubers Cartoon Network Soy un sándwich de la muerte tonta…. Overcooked!!!! ToonTubers Cartoon Network ¡LA LLEGADA DEL IMPERIO DE CHICO BESTIA! ¡TÉMANLE A RIGBY! ToonTubers Cartoon Network EL JUEGO KEEP TALKING NOBODY EXPLODES QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR… ToonTubers Cartoon Network ANIMALES SALVAJES DE MINECRAFT CON LYNA!!! Toontubers Cartoon Network Mordecai y Rigby vs Musculoso y Fantasmano EL DUELO DEL SIGLO Toontubers Cartoon Network LA ARENA MÁS ÉPICA Y LEGENDARIA DE CLASH ROYALE… Toontubers Cartoon Network Toontubers Alerta K.O. Lo Destruye Todo en el Centro de la Ciudad ToonTubers Cartoon Network LOS MEJORES SIMULATORS DEL MUNDOOOOHHHHHHH ToonTubers Cartoon Network LOS JUEGOS MÁS PEDIDOOOS ROBLOX GTA DRAGON BALL TITANIC Toontubers Cartoon Network LOS GIRASOLES DE NEÓN... ¡NO PUEDEN PARAR DE ROCKEAR! PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES GARDEN WARFARE 2 La Gran Guerra de los Narradores en League of Legends ToonTubers en Español Cartoon Network-0 EL MEJOR ENTRENAMIENTO PARA EL GEOMETRY DASH ES BEN 10 ToonTubers Cartoon Network Benson and the Ink Machine.exe Toontubers Cartoon Network FNAF EL REGRESO ToonTubers Cartoon Network HOLA VECINO, CHOCA ESOS CINCO PARTE 2 – ¡UN VECINDARIO LLENO DE BUGS! ToonTubers Cartoon Network Invasión Bensónica Parte 1 ToonTubers Cartoon Network Invasión Bensónica Parte 2 ToonTubers Cartoon Network Invasión Bensónica Parte 3 Toontubers Cartoon Network Toontubers LIVE UnFinalMás ToonTubers Invasión Bensónica Parte 4 Cartoon Network Crash me está volviendo hostil Crash Bandicoot ToonTubers Cartoon Network ¡THOMAS NOS SECUESTRÓ EN CUPHEAD! ToonTubers Cartoon Network Gang Beasts en la Toontubers Wrestling Federation LUCHA LIBRE LETAL VIII! Cartoon Network ¡¡¡Levante la mano el que pidió que jugáramos Mapa de Roblox!!! Toontubers Cartoon Network Otro Juego en Cartoon Jugamos OVERWATCH con el Narrador de Otra Semana en Cartoon Toontubers Un Reality Show Más Confusiones en el Gameplay ToonTubers Cartoon Network FORTNITE ANIQUILACIÓN TOTAAAL ToonTubers Cartoon Network Dragonball Fighter Z El Ki es de más de 8000 HERMANOS!!!!!! Toontubers Cartoon Network Arcade te extraño cry Golden Toontubes Riders X Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡LA RESISTENCIA CONTRA EL IMPERIO DE CHICO BESTIA EN MINITITANES! Toontubers Cartoon Network ¿RIGBY SIN AYUDA CONSEGUIRÁ VENCER EN CLASH ROYALE? Toontubers Cartoon Network Fist Pump en vivo en la ciudad. Batalla de Nidhog y Stock para conseguir las entradas YEAH YEAH!!!!! ATENCIÓN EL LADRÓN EN LEGGINGS AMA LOS ANIMÉ. ES HORA DE TOONTUBERS ALERTA Toontubers AHORA RIGBY VENCE EL MUNDIAL! Mordecai vs Rigby! Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡¿UN EPISODIO EXTRA DE TOONTUBERS?! ¿ESTOY EN EL PARAÍSO DE LOS GAMERS? SÍ, ¡EN EL PARAÍSO GLOUD! ¡HACIENDO LAS PACES CON RIGBY Y SALVANDO AL TOTOROTE! Toontubers Cartoon Network MINECRAFT HORA DE AVENTURA ES EL MEJOR MINECRAFT DE TODOS! Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡VAMOS A TRANSFORMAR TODO EN ORO EN MINECRAFT! Toontubers Cartoon Network AHORA O NUNCA! Entramos a ganar en Fortnite Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡Comentando los comentarios de la gente! ¡SALUDOS A TODOS! Toontubers Cartoon Network BALDI’S BASIC EL PEOR PROFESOR DEL MUNDO Toontubers Cartoon Network ¿Después de la escuela viene Bendy? Toontubers Cartoon Network FNAF ULTIMATE BLACKHAT NIGHT! Toontubers Cartoon Network EL ESPETACULAR MORDO-ARAÑA Toontubers Cartoon Network FUERA DE AQUI CEBOLLA RARA! Toontubers Cartoon Network RIGBY SE VA A COMER UNA ZAPATILLA! Toontubers Cartoon Network DRAGONBALL FIGHTER Z - PARTE 2 UNA CONTINUACCIÓN MÁS ToonTubers Cartoon Network ¿NOS HEMOS CONVERTIDO EN VILLANOS CROSSFITEROS? - LEGO DC Super Villains Toontubers CN LA BATALLA FINAL CONTRA EL IMPERIO DE CHICOS BESTIA ToonTubers Cartoon Network ¿LOS MINITITANES 2 ES IGUAL A LOS MINITITANES 1? ToonTubers Cartoon Network ¡LA LEYENDA DEL CAMPAMENTO DEL BOCA MARCHITA! Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡El Mono Recepcionista me persigue! Toontubers Cartoon Network LA HISTORIA DE CHICHARITO, NUESTRO PINGÜINO AMIGO Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡CADA UNO POR SU CUENTA EN LUCHA LIBRE! Toontubers Cartoon Network ¿QUÉ ES LA TOONTUBERS LEAGUE? Toontubers Cartoon Network Hearthstone - ¿Está Benson terminando con Toontubers? Toontubers Cartoon Network Injustice 2 - ¿Hasta Musculoso está en la Liga? Toontubers Cartoon Network Copa Toon - Eileen vs Rigby El Partido Del Siglo Toontubers Cartoon Network Trials Rising - El último equipo está en la Liga! Toontubers Cartoon Network TOONTUBERS ENDGAME ¿DONATO SALVARÁ A RIGBY? Toontubers Cartoon Network CARTOON LIVE! TOONTUBERS LEAGUE PRESENTA Overwatch Challenge Pero recién volvimos y ya hay un villano TRATANDO DE TERMINAR NUESTRO SHOW EN JUMP FORCE??!! Brawl Stars - - El Fantasma, el Pistolero y el Mariachi ¡Jugando como un ninja! Toontubers Cartoon Network Crash Team Racing - ¿QUIÉN ES EL REY DEL DRIFT? Toontubers Cartoon Network-0 Baldi's Birtday Bash - FELICITACIONES BOCA MARCHITA Toontubers Cartoon Network FNAF Help Wanted - ¡Sustos en Realidad Virtual! Toontubers Cartoon Network ¡JUGAMOS APPS GRATIS! - Y SE NOS ATRAVIESAN DINOSAURIOOOS!!! Toontubers Cartoon Networkk Streamtubers - JUGAMOS NUESTRO PROPIO JUEGO Y ¡¡¡ALERTA JURÁSICA!!! Toontubers Cartoon Network Dragonball FighterZ - El Regreso de Black Mordecai Toontubers Cartoon Network Among Us - ¿Mordecai Es Paranoico? Toontubers Cartoon Network-0 Créditos de doblaje Créditos Toontubers 1.jpg Créditos Toontubers 2.jpg Créditos Toontubers 3.jpg Créditos Toontubers 4.jpg Trivia * Debido a su labor con Kora International, Arturo Cataño es sustituido por Edson Matus en el papel de Mordecai. Lo mismo sucede en el corto "¡Estados Unidos!, ¡Estados Unidos!" donde gran parte de la canción fue interpretada por Moisés Iván Mora y Bruno Coronel, además de otros cortos y los últimos episodios de la temporada 8 (en estos casos fue reemplazado por Edson Matus). * Al igual que en ¡Otra semana en Cartoon! y Ping Pong Animado, se usan archivos de voz cuando se muestran escenas de episodios de otras series de Cartoon Network, dobladas en México y Venezuela; casualmente los episodios de esta serie son estrenados primero en el canal de YouTube de Cartoon Network LA antes que en el canal de TV. En un principio, solo los primeros 6 cortos (curiosamente los de menor duración, entre 1 a 3 minutos) fueron transmitidos en TV. Sin embargo, a partir de Febrero de 2017, comenzaron a emitirse en TV los episodios desde el 7 en adelante (a partir de dicho episodio, estos tienen una duración mucho más extendida). **También son usados ocasionalmente algunos fragmentos doblados de los videojuegos que son presentados en los gameplays como Overwatch. * En las versiones para TV de los episodios 7 en adelante, se incluyen créditos de producción y se acredita a Edson Matus y a Moisés Iván Mora * El "Narrador de doblaje inecesario" del capítulo 13 es Raúl Anaya, el mismo que hacía la voz de locución en algunos comerciales antiguos de Cartoon Network (mayormente en series de Toonami). * Al igual que Otra Semana En Cartoon, esta serie tiene una versión para Brasil, en la que también hay direfencias, más no son tan notorias, los siguientes capítulos que tienen diferencias son: *# En Minecraft, el titulo en Latinoamérica es "ANIMALES SALVAJES DE MINECRAFT" y se tiene a Evelyn Vallejos "Lyna" como invitada, ademas de que Mordecai y Rigby usan un solo personaje (con apariencia de Mordecai), en este Lyna les muestra los animales existentes en el juego. En cambio, en Brasil es "Sobrevivi... O ESCONDE-ESCONDE" ("Sobrevivi ... El escondite" en español) y se tiene al dueto TAZERCRAFT, y en este tanto Mordecai y Rigby usan diferentes personajes representando a cada uno, aqui los 4 personajes juegan en retos hasta llegar a la meta. *# El video "LOS MEJORES SIMULATORS DEL MUNDOOOOHHHHHHH" es una adaptacion de "OS MELHORES SIMULADORES DO MUNDDDDOOOOHHHH", una colaboracion con O (sur)real mundo de Any Malu, ''en el cual Mordecai, Rigby y Any juegan los 2 simuladores, además de que se realizó un video para este pais con el nombre "MEU PRIMEIRO GAMEPLAY!! FT. MORDECAI E RIGBY"(¡Mi Primer Gameplay!!) *#* Inclusive los juegos son diferentes, ya que primero juegan YouTubers Life, Farming Simulator y Goat Simulator, y en otro video Octodad en la versión de Brasil, mientras que para Latinoamérica los juegos son solamente Octodad y YouTubers Life. *# En League of Legends, titulado "La Gran Guerra de los Narradores" en Latinoamérica cuenta como invitado a Erick "Skyshock" González y Oscar "Corsario" Aliste como comentarista; en Brasil es titulado como "A Grande Batalha dos Narradores" cuenta a Tácio “Schaeppi” Schaeppi (que también juega dentro del juego tanto para Latinoamérica que Brasil en el vídeo) y el Narrador deportivo innecesario en los comentarios. Ambos con la misma trama, un duelo de Narrador por parte de Mordecai vs el otro Narrador por parte de Rigby, y luego el Equipo Toontubers vs Narrador de League of Legends por una apuesta, pero terminó vencedor a los narradores, y Mordecai y Rigby tuvieron que reacomodar las sillas. *#* En una situación poco común, al momento de subir de éste episodio no contaba la voz del Corsario sino fue doblado por Edson Matus en ese día, hasta que fue removido y resubido al día siguiente con la voz que corresponde. Aquí una comparación directa de éste link y el otro link. *#* Y por alguna extraña razón, los comentarios son los del canal de Brasil. *# El episodio de CupHead, cuenta dos edición relacionada en fútbol. En versión hispanoamericana, esta Mordecai entrevistado por Musculoso en una escena editada del fútbol local del Argentina, pero en versión brasileña solo les muestra la mejor escena de la victoria al estilo del Champion League. *# El episodio de Minititanes: parte 3, en versión brasileña cuenta con el invitado especial a Hagazo, que prestó su voz para ayudar a Mordecai. Pero en latinoamérica, como no cuenta con un invitado especial, toma el personaje al Skip (Mauricio Pérez) en su lugar. * El episodio "Benson and the Ink Machine.exe" ha sido alterado la edición de sonido a propósito en el momento de subir del vídeo por Benson en Latinoamérica, ya que se trata la segunda vez que tuvieron resubir por problema de doblaje o edición de sonido. * El episodio "Otro Juego en Cartoon" es una especie de crossover entre Toontubers y Otra semana en Cartoon, donde para este episodio, se contó con la participación especial del narrador de dicho segmento original (Agustín Ferrando Trenchi) desde Uruguay. * En dos ocasiones, Mordecai y Rigby jugaron Dragon Ball Fighter Z y Spider-Man, curiosamente Edson Matus quien interpreta a Mordecai, también fue la voz de Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai y El Hombre Araña en varios proyectos anteriores. Transmisión Véase también *Cartoon Cartoons *Biografía Toon *Del yunque a la sustancia X *Copa Toon *No aceptes sustitutos *Ciudad Cartoon Network *En busca del Verano *Movimiento Cartoon *Toonface *Basta de Bullying: No te quedes Callado *Cumpleaños Cartoon Network *Ping Pong Animado *Otra semana en Cartoon *'Toontubers''' *Cartoon Network Anything *Toontorial Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Cortos de Cartoon Network Categoría:Series web Categoría:Cortos animados de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones originales Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Doblajes con Startalents Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cartoon Network Go Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series y Películas disponibles oficialmente en YouTube Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Latinoamérica Categoría:Doblaje argentino